


Archery and Thunder Go Together....Somehow

by Illusinia



Series: Inspired By Insanity [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How Kate Bishop found out that the Tower is full of model like men and ends up dating the God of Thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery and Thunder Go Together....Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> My RP group is entirely to blame for this.

Thor grumbled as he wondered the halls of the mansion, scratching at his blond hair. Beneath his fingers, the edges of a growing lump were beginning to rise. Despite common belief, Thor could be hurt. It just took a lot more to stop him then it would a mortal. Take being hit by a car for example. Twice. Yes, Jane had knocked him down, but he'd gotten back up again all the same.

 

The thought of his former mortal love brought a slightly sour taste to his mouth. It wasn't that he didn't care about Jane, quite the opposite. His love for her still hung heavy in his heart. The problem was with how often they'd fought and Jane's need to learn everything about the universe. Her pursuits had made her far more suited to his brother's company than his, something which he'd found himself encouraging rather than discouraging. Since the fall, Loki had been in poor condition emotionally and Jane seemed to help with that even if both swore there were no romantic intentions between them.

 

He shouldn't be thinking about this, and he knew it. Thoughts of his brother and his dear Jane together always caused a mixed sense of sadness and joy to settle in his chest. Coffee, he needed coffee. It always made him feel better.

 

Entering the living room, Thor froze when he heard a slight whistle from the direction of the couch along with a voice. A very female voice speaking in a way that resembled Darcy's more than any other individuals. “Wow. If I'd known there are male models running around here, I would have come by sooner.”

 

Shaking his head, Thor glanced over at the sofa where the voice had come from. A young woman was laying on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand and a magazine spread open in her lap. Black hair tumbled around her face, making her pale skin seem even paler. Dark eyes met his as they scanned his body in awe, leaving him feeling a touch self-conscious. Of course women stared, he was used to that. But this staring was so blatant for a woman that it made the God of Thunder want to squirm slightly.

 

“What is a 'model'?” questioned Thor, asking the first thing that came to mind.

 

The woman just laughed slightly and set her magazine aside so she could stand. “I'm gonna guess your Thor. Though I can't be positive, it's a pretty safe bet that even Cap knows what a model is.”

 

“Ai, and who are you?” questioned Thor curiously, deciding that fair was fair and it was alright to scrutinize this woman as she had scrutinized him. Muscles danced beneath skin as she walked, lean in build and reflecting a hidden power. Her arms were well built though, much as Clint's own were, making Thor wonder what she did regularly.

 

“I'm Kate,” supplied the woman as she poured herself more coffee. “Kate Bishop, Clint's buddy for when he goes running off to do his own thing and nearly gets killed.”

 

“You are an ally of friend Hawkeye, then,” answered Thor, nodding.

 

“And a Young Avenger,” added Kate, offering Thor a wink. “Or, at least that's what Clint likes to call me. Cap just calls me the second Hawkeye and shakes his head.”

 

“I see,” murmured Thor, watching her intently. “Tell me then, Kate, what brings you here?”

 

Kate shrugged, sipping at her coffee. “Clint being a dumb ass and needing someone to drive him back from the hospital so Red will hopefully not kill him.”

 

Thor blinked in surprise. “I thought he was your friend?”

 

“He is,” confirmed Kate, taking another sip of coffee. “I still call him a dumbass when he's being a dumbass.”

 

“Even though he is your friend,” confirms Thor, his confusion growing for a moment before something in his mind clicks. “You tease him!”

 

Her laugh, when it leaves her throat, is young and child-like. But there is a touch of darkness in her tone too, as if she knows things others don't. Has seen more than her years should have made her face. “Bingo, Thunderclap.” She smirks then, eying him up and down. “Though if I'd known there were supermodel-esque men running around here, I would have come by sooner.”

 

Thor chuckles a little, eying this new woman curiously. “So this is incentive?”

 

“Mhm,” hummed Kate, sipping at her fresh coffee. “Something like that.” Her eyes dragged over Thor's form with interest.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Thor actually felt himself blushing a little. It wasn't visible and he knew that; the visible blushes felt different. But this young woman's eyes and her forward nature were...curious. Very different from the women he'd met before who giggled and looked away when he met their eyes.

 

This could be interesting. “See something which interests you?”

 

“Oh yeah,” confirmed Kate, winking at Thor. “Definitely interesting. Mostly hot.”

 

Chuckling, Thor offered her a wink in return. “I hope it is I to whom you are referring.”

 

Kate grinned. “I don't see any other hot men walking around right now.” Leaning against the counter, she watched his own eyes for a moment before her grin turned into a smirk. “I'm guessing you see something that interests you, too.”

 

“Mm,” hummed Thor. “The beautiful woman standing in the kitchen trading wit with me.”

 

A touch of a blush actually stained her cheeks at his words. “I hope you're talking about me.”

 

He gestured around mildly, indicating the otherwise empty room. “You and I are the only ones present.”

 

“Around here, who knows who's hearing voices,” countered Kate, cocking an interested eyebrow at Thor. “So, would you consider entertaining said woman?”

 

“Entertaining how?” questioned Thor, half hoping she was implying what he thought she might be. Since Jane, things had been a little less interesting than he would have liked. This might be exactly what he needed.

 

“Simple, I'm bored and that tends to be bad for everyone,” explained Kate, leaning on the counter a little. “Kinda like it's bad when Clint's bored, except not as likely to result in explosions.”

 

“He swears those are unintentional,” remarked Thor, his mind still racing. He could think of _many_ ways to entertain her, none of which were meant for a public area.

 

She opened her mouth to respond when a loud ringing cut through the room, followed by Steve barreling into the room. The calm, put together captain looked as if he'd been training, his skin covered in sweat and his hair well ruffled. There was also a bruise forming on the right side of his face, one that was likely to turn his eye black eventually.

 

“We've got a situation,” informed Steve. “Tony managed to electrocute Bruce. We need Hawkeye.”

 

Kate just rolled her eyes. “It's the green tranquilizer, right?”

 

Steve nodded, furrowing his brow. “Is Clint alright?”

 

“Concussion, dislocated shoulder, nothing serious,” informed Kate, her voice a tad annoyed. “Idiot fell off the roof of his building trying to repair the satellite dish he accidentally shot with an arrow. He'll recover.” Heading for the vent, she pulled off the cover and climbed inside. Thor couldn't help admire her as she disappeared into the vent and reappeared a moment later with an arrow tipped in a syringe and a bow in hand. “Alright, so where's the Jolly Green Giant at?”

 

“In the labs,” replied Steve, accepting all of this amazingly well. “I'm heading there now.”

 

Shrugging, Kate strung the bow over her shoulder. “Lead the way.”

 

Nodding, Steve turned to Thor. “I could use your help as well, Thor.”

 

“Of course, Steven,” confirmed Thor immediately. “We must help our shield brother.”

 

Nodding once more, Steve turned and started back towards the hallways that led to the labs. Kate took off after him in a blink of an eye, dodging down the hallway after the First Avenger easily. Again, Thor took a moment to admire her, especially the way that she moved, before summoning Mjolnir and taking off after them.


End file.
